Persona 4:Truth of the Soul
by Master-of-Mythology
Summary: Souji and his friends have lost the battle with Izanami, and have died. Now, they find themselves in the Soul Society. With these new allies, can the Investigation Team stop Izanami for good?
1. Death and Rebirth

This story is set shortly after the Winter War. Ichigo is powerless, and Aizen is locked away.

Chapter 1

Death and Rebirth

He had failed his friends. Souji Seta lowered his sword, as he watched Yosuke being the last to be dragged down by Izanami-no-Okami.

_I can't...give up._

"In the end, hope always deserts those who seek the truth. May the knowledge of this go with you to the next world. Thousand Curses."

The dark hands began to rise up, but Souji wouldn't go down without a fight. Using the last of his strength, he charged forward and stabbed Izanami-no-Okami with his sword, then crushed his card, focusing all of his power. "Izanagi, Megiadolan!"

As the hands began to drag Souji down, the energy exploded inside Izanami. "What, what have you done?"

"I've saved humanity, even if I go with you."

Izanami was aghast. This, human, had wounded her grievously. Already she could feel her strength fading.

"I will not be beaten by a mere human! Go to your grave!"

Souji felt the hands pull on him, and faded into the darkness. _I'm sorry._

As Izanami watched Souji fade, she pulled out the sword, and grasped at her wound, but it wasn't healing. _What must I do?_

"Perhaps you require some help."

Izanami looked over at the smooth, deep voice. Standing to the side was a tall man wearing a white robe. He had brown hair, and a hole in his chest.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled. "My name is Sosuke Aizen." Then he held up a small orb. "And I can give you power. Will you serve me?"

Izanami scoffed at the offer. "Serve you? I am Izanami-no-Okami. I am a goddess. Who are you to make any offer to me?"

"I am the one who can save your life, goddess. Or would you rather vanish into the mist?"

Knowing she had no choice, Izanami returned to her human form. "What do you need of me?"

Her only answer was a smile on Aizen's face.

* * *

><p>Souji felt someone shaking him, and did his best to ignore them. He just wanted to sleep.<p>

"Leave me alone."

"As much as I'd like to do that, partner, you might want to see this."

Souji opened his eyes at Yosuke's voice, and stared in shock at the people around him. Leaping to his feet, Souji whirled around to see the faces of his friends. "But, I saw you die."

Kanji laughed. "Hate to break it to you, Senpai, but we did."

"But that means..."

Yukiko nodded. "You died too, Souji. We lost to Izanami. We're all dead."

Souji looked around at their surroundings. They were in some kind of village, filled with people. A few were staring at them through the windows of their homes, but most were ignoring them.

"If we're dead, then where are we?"

"You're in the Rukon District."

Souji whirled at the voice, and looked to see an old man, leaning on a cane. "Rukon District? Where's that?"

The man smiled sadly at them, as if he understood. "You must be new. Well then, allow me to explain." He motioned to the area around them. "This is the outer district of the Soul Society, outside of the Seiretei. This is where souls go after their deaths."

A bell sounded, and the old man motioned to them. "Come on to my home for now, until we can find you somewhere to stay."

Souji looked to the others, then nodded. "Thank you. What was your name?"

The old man walked off. "My name is Aoi, and you?"

The group introduced themselves, and followed after Aoi.

* * *

><p>Once they were set up, the group all relaxed.<p>

Yosuke looked around, and nodded. "You know, death isn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

Naoto fiddled with her hat. "I'm worried about Inaba. If we didn't defeat Izanami, then what's happening there?"

Souji ran a hand through his silver hair. "Don't worry. Before she took me, I hit her with everything I had. I know I wounded her mortally. She doesn't have the power to do anything."

Rise looked up, hopeful. "So, we won?"

Souji looked at her and smiled. "We won."

She lay back, smiling as well. "Then that's alright, I guess. Though I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to continue my career."

"Nor mine," Naoto said, putting back on her hat.

_Nanako_, Souji thought, thinking of his little cousin. Though, throughout the year, he came to see her as a little sister. He didn't know how his disappearance would affect her or Dojima.

His uncle had been obsessed with finding his wife's killer. Though he had talked to him about that. But he knew that this would drive him over the edge, trying to find out about his disappearance.

"I just wish I could let my family know what happened. This is going to kill Nanako."

"Awww. Do you miss your family?"

Souji looked up at the gruff voice mocking him. Standing in the doorway was a tall, wide man wearing green. Behind him were several other men.

Aoi looked shocked and ashamed. "Ganju, what are you doing here? You know to never mock the fears of the recently arrived."

Ganju smirked. "You gonna do something about it, old man?"

Sneering, Kanji went to his feet and got in Ganju's face. "You know, I hate guys like you. Punks who try to look tougher than they are. And I enjoy proving punks like you wrong. Who do you think you are?"

Ganju stepped back. "Who am I? I'm Ganju Shiba, the Self-Proclaimed Toughest Guy of the Rukon District. You wanna make something of it?"

Kanji's response was a quick fist to Ganju's jaw, sending him back into his buddies.

Ganju got to his feet, and drew his weapon. As he went to strike Kanji, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Hey, who do you think..." Ganju's question stopped as he saw the person attached to the hand.

"Everyone in the house, get out now."

Souji and the others went outside at the sound of the gruff voice, and stopped short as he saw who spoke.

Standing well above even Kanji, the man was huge with a ragged white coat and an eyepatch. His hair was long and in several spikes, with bells on the ends.

"To think I came all this way to find several new, powerful souls, and instead I find some punk who thinks he's strong. Now get lost, before you piss me off."

Stammering, Ganju took off, followed by his gang.

The giant man turned to look at Souji, and had an insane smile on his face. "You the ones I was sent to find?"

"Of course," a new voice added, and another person suddenly appeared next to the giant. The newcomer also wore a white coat, though hers was intact. She had a kind face, and her long hair was braided in front of her.

The woman studied them with a smile. "My name is Squad Four Captain Retsu Unohana. And this is Squad Eleven Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. We've been sent by our leader to bring you to the Seiretei."

Souji tensed, eyeing the two of them. "Why?"

Kenpachi smiled wider. "Because you eight have enough power to be felt through the Sekkiseki rock of the walls. Yamamoto wants to find out why. So are you gonna come quietly?" He placed a hand on the hilt of the sword at his side. "Or do we have to do this the fun way?"

With no weapons, Souji knew he had no choice. "We'll come quietly."

* * *

><p>And that was just the first chapter.<p>

Yes, yes. I have Aizen here, even though he is locked away. I assure you, I am aware of that. There is a method to my madness, and it will be explained.


	2. Into the Seiretei

I own neither Bleach or Persona 4, though I wish I did, cause they're great stories.

Chapter 2

Into the Seiretei

Souji stared at the giant door with the symbol for one on it, surrounded by a diamond. The entire area around them had taken his breath away.

Everyone around them were wearing the same black robes, and almost all of them had swords at their hips. The only differences were the two captains, who wore their white robes over the black robes.

As Kenpachi pushed open the doors, and the group filed in, Souji saw they weren't alone.

Standing in the middle of the room were seven other people wearing the same white robes as Unohana and Kenpachi. Standing to the sides to form an aisle, and leading to another figure.

He was an old man with a long beard, and leaning on a knobby wooden cane. His eyes were closed, but Souji had no doubt he could see them all.

Kenpachi and Unohana left them, and took their positions in the lines, leaving three empty places.

"Welcome," the old man spoke, his voice full of his authority. "I am Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto, leader of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Please identify yourselves."

"Souji Seta."

"Yosuke Hanamura."

"Yukiko Amagi."

"Chie Satonaka."

"Kanji Tatsumi."

"Rise Kujikawa."

"Naoto Shirogane."

"Teddie!"

"It is strange that eight souls of such power arrive at once. How did you come to die?"

So Souji told the assembled captains about their battle against Izanami, and how they were all taken.

Yamamoto's eyes opened as Souji finished the tale. "Together, you possess the power to challenge a goddess?" This resulted in some murmuring among the captains.

Yamamoto seemed to be deep in thought, and then hit the ground with his cane. "Very well. Powers such as yours must be controlled. You, hereby, shall join with the Court Guard Squads. Your strength shall help us protect all."

Shocked by the sudden demand, Souji looked at his friends. "Well?"

Naoto simply shrugged. "It appears we have no choice in this matter. We must do what we must."

The others nodded, and Souji looked back to Yamamoto. "Alright then. We agree."

"Very well then. Now, we shall see what power you have. Bring the _Shinzui Kagami_."

Two people hidden in white robes brought out a large, heavily decorated mirror.

"Souji Seta, step forward!"

Souji separated himself from the others, his hand lingering on Yukiko's arm. As he passed through the aisle between the captains, he could feel the power radiating around him.

He stopped in front of the mirror, and could see himself reflected in the surface. Then, as light flashed over it, he thought he could see the image of his persona.

Then, Yamamoto placed his hand on the back of the mirror. "As power is reflected, so shall it be drawn out."

Then, a phantom hand shot from the mirror, and went into Souji's abdomen.

The others ran forward, but were stopped by a man with white hair. "You must not interfere. This must be done."

Souji struggled as the hand was in his body, and he could feel it reaching for something. Then, he felt the hand grasp something, and begin to pull out. With one last gasp, the arm pulled out entirely, holding a sword.

The sword was in a silver sheath, and the guard was in the shape of a card. Souji grabbed the silver hilt, and slowly drew the sword. "What is it?"

Yamamoto answered. "That is your zanpakuto, the weapon of a shinigami."

Staring in awe at the sword, Souji moved to the back of the room as the others came forward and had theirs drawn as well.

When all of them were finished, the mirror was removed, and Yamamoto asked them to leave the room while the captains discussed what to do with them.

Yukiko showed Souji her zanpakuto, which was red with a feather-shaped guard. "I wonder what's going to happen to us."

Souji ran a hand down her back. "I don't know. But I'm sure we can trust Captain Unohana."

Yukiko shivered. "Maybe so, but that brute Kenpachi scares me. Part of him reminds me of Adachi."

Souji had to agree. Kenpachi seemed to enjoy battle just a little too much.

Conversation stopped as the doors opened again, and they were brought back into the room.

"Please line up," Yamamoto ordered, and the eight of them formed a line.

"Based on the knowledge gained from the _Shinzui Kagami_, we have decided how to divide you between the squads."

"Naoto Shirogane," a short woman from the front of the line spoke. "Due to your investigative abilities, you will be assigned to my squad. I am Soi Fon, captain of Squad Two."

"As for Kanji Tatsumi," Kenpachi spoke up, "You look like you enjoy a good fight. So you're coming to Squad Eleven."

Unohana spoke next. "Due to her healing abilities, Yukiko Amagi will come to Squad Four."

"As for Teddie," the captain with a white face and blue hair spoke. "He is quite interesting, and I'd like to study him. So he'll be in Squad Twelve."

"Hooray! Teddie belongs!"

Yamamoto broke in. "Rise Kujikawa is assigned to Squad Eight, Chie Satonaka to Squad Ten, Yosuke Hanamura to Squad Seven, and Souji Seta to Squad Thirteen." The group walked to their various captains.

"Now, it will be the responsibility of the captains to inform you of the ways of the Soul Society. Remember to follow them. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>Since we never actually see a canonical creation of a zanpakuto(aside from Ichigo's, which doesn't count), I introduced my own version of it. The idea is that the <em>Shinzui Kagami<em>(Spirit Mirror)reflects the soul of those reflected in it, and the mirror then forms the zanpakuto from what it sees. Yamamoto having his hand on it allows him to get a basic idea of the soul/abilities of the person reflected.


	3. His Name is

First, we're starting with Souji in Squad Thirteen. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

His Name Is...

Souji followed after Captain Ukitake, wondering what would happen to his friends now. He didn't like the fact that they had been split up.

"If you're worried about your friends," Ukitake said from in front of him, "Don't be. All of them will be treated well here."

Souji's grip tightened on his zanpakuto. "It's just...I failed them in our last battle against Izanami. I need to prove to myself that I can be strong, and that they can rely on me."

Ukitake stopped and turned to look at Souji. "Be that as it may, now they have to rely on themselves and their squadmates. You no longer have to shoulder the burden of a leader alone." Ukitake started walking away again, and Souji followed.

A short while later, they came to a building marked with the symbol for thirteen. "This is the Squad Thirteen Barracks. This where you will stay. Now come on, so you can be introduced to the squad."

Ukitake opened a door, where a group of people wearing the same black robes were watching them.

As Ukitake entered, two of them, a man and a woman, ran up to him, and started chattering.

"Is everything okay, sir. We were wondering..." the man started.

The woman pushed him away. "We were wondering if anything important was happening. So who's this with you?"

The two started to fight, and Ukitake sighed. "Sentaro, Kiyone, please stop fighting in front of our new squadmate."

Ukitake walked to the center of the stage area, motioning Souji to follow him. "This is Souji Seta. He and his friends have joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and he was assigned to us here." Souji bowed to the assembled group.

Ukitake motioned to a woman with short black hair and violet eyes. "Rukia, would you please show Souji around and see that he get's changed?"

Rukia got to her feet and bowed to the captain. "Of course sir. If you'll follow me."

Souji followed Rukia out of the room. After the door closed, Rukia turned, an apology on her face. "Sorry you had to see that. The third seats tend to argue like that."

Souji tilted his head at the unfamiliar term. "Third seats?"

"Oh." Rukia's face showed surprise. "I guess you wouldn't know. Each squad has a ranking system, referred to as a seat. The first seat is the captain, the lieutenant second, and then regular officers from third on down to twentieth."

Souji nodded as he took that in. "So what seat are you?"

Rukia averted her eyes at the question. "I...don't have one."

That surprised Souji. "But, I can feel the power coming off of you. It's so much stronger than those two in there. Surely you deserve a high position."

Rukia sighed. "It's...my brother."

Souji frowned in confusion. "Your brother? What does that have to do with anything?"

Rukia turned around entirely to avoid Souji's gaze. "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is my brother. As a captain, and head of the Kuchiki family, he's used his influence to keep me out of a seated position. In order to save me from dangerous assignments."

Then what Souji had said earlier registered with her. "Wait, you can feel my power?"

Souji shrugged. "Sure. I can feel the power coming off of everyone in here, and yours is definitely second to only to Captain Ukitake."

Rukia just shook her head, confused. "But, I'm suppressing my power. You shouldn't be able to feel it so easily."

Souji just shrugged again. "What can I say? I can feel the power of everyone in the building, you included."

"I wonder if this part of your power. We need to have a look at this. But first, we need to get you changed into a shihakusho."

Assuming that that was what the robes they were wearing were called, Souji nodded and followed after her.

As she turned away, Souji heard a familiar chime, and the world stopped.

**Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be empowered when fighting with allies of the Empress arcana.**

The world started up again, and Souji walked after Rukia, thinking about what he'd just heard.

* * *

><p>Once Souji was dressed in the familiar black robes, his zanpakuto at his side, Rukia suggested that they tell the captain about Souji's ability.<p>

When they arrived, Ukitake told them to enter. As they sat, Rukia told Ukitake about how Souji was able to feel her reiatsu, even when it was suppressed.

Ukitake nodded in deep thought. "Perhaps this is the power of his zanpakuto. Tell me, Souji, do you know your sword's name?"

The question was so strange that Souji wasn't sure he'd heard it right. "Know my sword's name?"

Ukitake repositioned himself as he explained. "Every zanpakuto has a spirit and a name. To call upon your sword's true power, you must learn your sword's name."

Souji drew out his sword and stared deeply at it. "My sword's name?"

"Perhaps he could try Jinzen," Rukia suggested.

Ukitake nodded at the suggestion. "Excellent idea, Rukia." He looked at Souji, still staring at his sword. "Souji, place your sword on your lap."

Souji looked confused by this request, but complied.

"Now, breathe deeply, and feel your connection to your zanpakuto."

Souji breathed deeply through his nose, and felt something in his mind. It was the place where the connection to his persona used to be.

"Now, release your connection to this world, and go inside your soul. Speak to your spirit, and learn its name."

Souji focused on that connection in his mind, and suddenly felt like he was falling. He screamed into the darkness, until he landed with a thud.

* * *

><p>Rukia looked at Souji's relaxed form. "Did he do it, Captain Ukitake?"<p>

Ukitake was on his knees in front of Souji, his hand on Souji's head. "I believe he did. Incredible. To think that a recently arrived soul can already reach into himself. He most certainly is special."

* * *

><p>Souji rubbed his head as he finally came to. As he opened his eyes, he looked around in shock at his surroundings.<p>

The area around him was a patchwork of the areas around Inaba. He could see the school connected to the Samegawa River, which was across from the Junes food court. He looked behind him, and saw the hospital where he used to clean, next to a bedroom and the Central Shopping District.

"So many places. So many connections_._"

Souji whirled to his feet, and saw his persona standing, leaning against a wall. He tried to greet it, but stopped as he realized he didn't know what to call it.

Disappointment showed in his persona's eyes. "I see you have forgotten my name. Sad, really. We had such a connection. Now that the power of the Wild Card has left you, I am all you have to fight with."

"What did I call you?"

"Don't you remember yet? My name is *******."

Souji shook his head as he tried to hear the spirit's name, but it came out as nonsense.

The spirit sighed. "Perhaps it's too late to recall who I am. Have you forgotten all you have done for the last year? The battles we fought?"

Souji put his head in his hands trying to remember his persona. As he looked around, he remembered the connections he made during his time in Inaba. Then he remembered all of his battles in the TV world.

He saw a familiar card appear in his hand. The persona, his persona.

"Remember it. Hear it. And call my name!"

A smile spread as Souji suddenly remembered. The name of his initial persona. The core of his soul. His name was...

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ukitake jumped back as Souji got to his feet and held out his zanpakuto.<p>

"Awaken, Izanagi!"

The energy around Souji flared and his zanpakuto glowed. Souji swung it, and the sword transformed into what looked like a large knife, with a jagged blade and cloth wrapped around the lower handle. Souji stared at his weapon in awe.

"That's called your shikai."

Souji looked over at Ukitake, whose face barely controlled his look of shock. "Shikai?"

"The initial release of the zanpakuto. Now, do you feel its power?"

Souji looked over his weapon, and felt its power radiating. Then, he lowered it and looked at Rukia and Ukitake. To his shock, he could see the energy glowing around them, like an internal light source.

The power around Rukia was crisp, like frigid winter air. Ukitake, on the other hand, had a dual flowing energy that swirled around him.

"I can see your power, like an aura around both of you."

Ukitake rubbed his chin as he thought. "So, your zanpakuto allows you to see the reiatsu of a shinigami. Is there more than that?"

Souji could feel something else, but decided to go outside to test it, followed by Ukitake and Rukia.

Once out on the grass, Souji eyed a tree. Raising Izanagi, he heard its spirit whispering words into his head. Swinging down, Souji shouted the words.

"_Tenraisabaki Tenteidoki_!"

The energy surged from Izanagi and struck the tree directly. The tree seemed to warp and shift for a moment, before it was ripped apart and reduced to kindling and ash.

"Incredible," Ukitake said, awed at the display.

Izanagi suddenly returned to its sealed state, and Souji swayed a bit. As he was about to collapse, Ukitake caught him, and put Souji's arm over his shoulders. "Perhaps that was overdoing it a bit on the first day. You need to get some rest."

Souji didn't have the energy to argue as he was helped to the barracks. That attack had taken a lot out of him.

Ukitake laid him on a bed, and his mind began to drift.

"_A fine display, Souji. You will need the power for the battles to come._"

With the cryptic sound of Izanagi in his mind, Souji fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tenraisabaki Tenteidoki<em>!""Divine Judgment Wrath of the Creator!"

I decided for Souji to give him the power of energy, similar to Ichigo, but different in his ability to see reiatsu. This, and the power of his attack, will be explained more later.

If my description wasn't clear, Souji's shikai looks like Izanagi's weapon in Persona 4.

Please read and review. I want to know how this new story sounds so far.


	4. Getting to Know You

This chapter will have shorter vignettes, to get through the rest of the characters. Then, the action begins.

Chapter 4

Getting to Know You

Chie adjusted the skirt of her shihakusko, which she shortened to free her legs. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Enter," a young male voice answered.

Chie opened the door, and walked into the office, and saw her captain sitting at his desk, looking over paperwork.

Looking up, he got up and walked around his desk. Chie still couldn't believe that her captain was shorter than her, and looked like a kid.

"Chie Satonaka reporting for duty, sir!" Chie said, standing at attention.

The captain just sighed. "Relax. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten. And this, "he said, pointing to a black heap lying on a couch, "is Rangiku Matsumoto, my lieutenant."

With a groan, the black heap shifted. Getting up, Chie saw that Rangiku was a voluptuous woman with strawberry blonde hair. Her robes barely covered her enormous chest, and made Chie feel very inadequate.

"Captain, what are you doing in my room again?"

Hitsugaya put a hand to his forehead. "For the last time, you're in the office. Now get up, and say hello to our new squad member."

Rubbing her eyes, Rangiku looked at Chie. "Welcome to Squad Ten, uh, what's your name?"

"Chie Satonaka, ma'am."

Rangiku waved the title away. "Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old. Just call me Matsumoto, or lieutenant."

Hitsugaya coughed. "If it's _not_ a problem, would you please show Chie around?"

Rangiku put on a forlorn face. "But Captain, do I have to?"

Hitsugaya fixed her with an icy stare. "Yes, you do."

Rangiku sighed. "Alright, if I have to." She grabbed Chie's wrist, and pulled on her arm. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

Rangiku pulled Chie out of the building. After they left the gates, Rangiku turned, smiling. "Now then, let's get a drink."

Chie raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were going to show me around."

Rangiku waved a hand. "What fun is that? Let's go get a drink and get to know each other."

As she pulled on Chie again, another person walked past. He had spiky black hair, three lines going down the right side of his face, and a 69 tattooed on his cheek.

Rangiku started waving at the man. "Hey, Shuhei!"

Shuhei looked at her. "Hey, Rangiku." Then he saw Chie, still in Rangiku's grip. "Who's this?"

Rangiku looked at Chie like she'd forgotten she was there. "Oh. This is Chie Satonaka. She's new to Squad Ten."

Shuhei looked her over. "You must be part of that new group I heard came in." He extended his hand to her. "Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of Squad Nine."

Chie took his hand, and the world chimed and froze.

**Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be empowered when fighting with allies of the Death arcana.**

The world resumed, and Chie stood, stunned.

Shuhei raised an eyebrow at her stillness. "Is something wrong?"

"Didn't you see that?"

"See what?" Rangiku asked.

Chie just shook her head and released Shuhei's hand. "It was nothing."

"Well then," Rangiku perked up. "How about that drink? Want to join us, Shuhei?"

Shuhei shrugged, and followed as Rangiku pulled Chie along.

* * *

><p>Naoto adjusted her hat as she kneeled before Captain Soi Fon and her lieutenant.<p>

"While I know you have skill with investigation," Soi Fon started, "I want to see your combat skills. So you're going to fight Lieutenant Omaeda here."

The lieutenant's eyes went wide. "But Captain, don't you think we should start a little slow, here?"

Soi Fon looked at her subordinate. "I need a measure of her skills. Fighting any number of the Stealth Force would not show me what I need to see. Now do it."

Omaeda just shrugged. "I just hope you don't mind if I break her so soon."

Getting to her feet, Naoto grabbed her zanpakuto. It was shorter than most others, with a dark blue sheath and hilt, and had a police badge-shaped guard.

Omaeda drew his as well, and held it in front of him, a smirk on his face. "Ready?"

Naoto nodded, and swung at him. Omaeda blocked, holding her back with one hand.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked.

Naoto pushed at him."Not hardly." She struck again and again, but was always blocked by Omaeda.

"Looks like it's game over, little girl," Omaeda sneered, and slashed down.

But, with a flash, Naoto was gone.

Omaeda looked around, but couldn't see her. "Where'd-where'd she go?"

"Looking for me?" Naoto's voice said from behind him.

Omaeda whirled, and found Naoto behind him, her sword pointed at his midsection. "I believe your term was, 'game over.'"

Naoto sheathed her zanpakuto as Soi Fon nodded approvingly. "You show great skill with the Flash Step, with almost no training. You remind me of myself when I was younger. I was right to bring you into Squad Two, Naoto Shirogane."

The world stopped, and a chime sounded.

**Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be empowered when fighting with allies of the Temperance arcana.**

* * *

><p>Rise walked into the Captain's quarters, and found Captain Shunsui Kyoraku taking a drink. Seeing her, he raised his dish. "Well, hello there, my lady Rise. Has Little Nanao finished showing you around?"<p>

Rise nodded. "She did, Captain. What do you need now?"

Kyoraku grunted to his feet. "I was hoping we could go for a little walk." He picked up his straw hat and put it on his head.

"If you want to, Captain."

Kyoraku waved her words away. "Now, now. Don't think of this as an order. I just want to get to know you."

Rise nodded, her red hair bobbing. "In that case, I'd be delighted."

As Kyoraku and Rise walked through the Seirertei and talked, someone shouted to them. "RISHE!"

Rise looked over, and saw Chie with a beautiful woman and a serious looking man. All three of them looked tipsy, and a bottle of saki was between them. Chie was swaying to something, he face red.

"What are you doing, Chie?"

Chie hiccupped. "Jusht getting to know our new friendsh." Her voice was slurred, and she motioned to the other two. "Thish ish Rangiku and Shu-hic, Shuhei. You guysh, thish ish Rishe Kuj-hic-kawa. She'sh a famoush shinging idol."

The woman waved to Kyoraku. "Come join us, Captain Kyoraku."

Kyoraku shrugged. "I'm not one to turn down an invitation from you, Rangiku."

As he joined them, Chie waved at Rise again. "Come on, Rishe. Let'sh play the Kingsh Game!"

"We're not going to start that again, are we?"

Rise turned to see Yosuke walking with the large captain with the head of a wolf. Yosuke's face looked torn between humor and shame at the sight of Chie taking another drink.

"How are you doing, Yosuke?"

"I'm doing alright. Just have to get used to it, right?" Yosuke motioned to the captain next to him. "Rise, this is my captain."

The captain inclined his head. "Sajin Komamura."

"Rise Kujikawa."

Yosuke jerked his head at Chie. "Think we should get her away from them?"

"Probably for the best."

"Captain, I'll return to the barracks after I help my friend."

Komamura nodded and turned away. "Very well, Yosuke. Good luck getting her from Shunsui." He left the two of them.

Yosuke walked up to the group of drinkers. "Alright, Chie. We need to get you out of here."

Chie hiccupped and waved him away. "Come on, Yoshuke. We're jusht having fun here."

Captain Kyoraku put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should, Miss Satonaka. You should always trust your friends."

Kyoraku pushed himself to his feet, and brushed off his coat."Come on, Rise. We're going back."

Kyoraku patted Yosuke on his shoulder, and the world chimed and froze.

**Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be empowered when fighting with allies of the Hermit arcana.**

Yosuke shook his head as the world restarted, and Rise left with Captain Kyoraku.

Taking Chie by the arm, Yosuke picked her up and helped her back to the Squad Ten barracks.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:I do not advocate underage drinking. The only purpose of this was to be comedic, like the Club Escapade scene in Persona 4. Remember kids, just say no.<p> 


	5. War and Peace

I do not own Persona 4 and Bleach

Chapter 5

War and Peace

As Kanji walked out of the room wearing a shihakusho, he instantly felt uncomfortable. Taking off the black kosode, Kanji swung it over his shoulders. "Ah, that's better."

As he walked into the main barracks, two people got in front of him. One of them was bald with red markings on his eyes. The other had shiny black hair and red and yellow arrows on his right eye.

"You must be the new guy," the bald one said.

Something about this guy ticked Kanji off. "What's it to you, baldy?" The other one put his hand to his face. "That was unwise."

A vein pulsed in the bald one's forehead. He grabbed Kanji's shirt and pulled him close. "You, me, outside, now." He released Kanji, and walked out to a training yard.

The other one watched him go. "I hope you won't regret that choice. Ikkaku is not a man to be trifled with."

Kanji gripped his zanpakuto. "I'm not worried. I've fought tougher."

As he walked out, he heard the other one behind him. "I sincerely doubt that."

* * *

><p>Ikkaku stood waiting, his zanpakuto drawn. "So, what's your name?"<p>

Kanji drew his, and adjusted his grip on the unfamiliar weapon. "Kanji Tatsumi. Why?"

A wicked smile appeared on Ikkaku's face. Because I like to know the names of the people I fight." He moved to strike. "I am Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame. Now, prepare to die!"

Ikkaku suddenly struck, and Kanji barely got his zanpakuto up to block. Ikkaku was relentless with his attacks, and Kanji was barely able to keep up with his strikes.

"Not bad for someone untrained, but you can't stop me!"

Kanji went for a strike, and Ikkaku easily blocked with his sheath. "Too slow!"

Ikkaku slashed, and cut into Kanji forehead. The shock of seeing his blood going over his eyes made Kanji pause, and something broke inside him.

Wiping it away slowly, Kanji charged in, surprising Ikkaku with the force of his attack. Their swords crossed, Ikkaku smiled. "So, you do have some fight. I'm impressed."

With a push, Ikkaku forced him back, and slammed his sword's hilt into his sheath. "Extend, Hozukimaru!"

Ikkaku's sword changed into a wooden-staffed spear with a red tassel on the end. "Now, show me what you've got, Kanji Tatsumi."

* * *

><p>After several minutes of dodging Ikkaku's strikes, Kanji was getting tired. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get around that spearhead.<p>

Kanji went for a stab, and Ikkaku responded by ducking and sweeping Kanji off of his feet.

Kanji looked up to see Ikkaku pointing his spear at his throat. "Now we come to the end. Goodbye, Kanji Tastumi." Then he stabbed down.

* * *

><p>With a flash, Kanji was off of the ground, and in a new place. As he whirled, he saw that he was in a hallway, so long it came to a horizon.<p>

The strange hallway was divided in half. On one side was a wall of needles and thread, with animals on the walls. The other was rougher, and covered in skulls.

"Divided, yet harmonious."

Kanji looked to see his persona walking up the hallway. "Your fight is perilous, Kanji. You will need my strength to stand a chance."

"How do I use it?"

"Simple. All you need is call my name. You do remember my name, right?"

Images flashed through Kanji's mind. He saw his mother's textile shop, his bathhouse dungeon in the tv world.

But it was one image he saw before the others. He saw Naoto's face. He never had the chance to tell her, but he cared for her. _Hell, I might actually love her._

Taking that thought, he turned it into a card, and saw the image of his persona. "I remember."

* * *

><p>Energy poured from Kanji, making Ikkaku stop. Kanji got to his feet, and gripped his zanpakuto reversed, the blade running along his forearm.<p>

"Impact, Rokuten Maou!"

His sword expanded to cover his whole arm, forming a large circle.

As the light dimmed, it was revealed to be a large shield, with the face of his persona on it.

At first stunned, Ikkaku's smile widened. "Now, that makes it interesting. Let's see what you can do with that."

Ikkaku went for a stab, but Kanji blocked it, and pushed it to the side. Then he swung his shield around, smashing it into Ikkaku's chest.

Ikkaku stumbled, and Kanji braced himself behind the shield, and charged foreword, pushing Ikkaku back.

Ikkaku stabbed Hozukimaru into the ground, forcing them both to stop. Then, he jumped back, making Kanji loose his balance.

Kicking the shield to the side, Ikkaku brought up his spear, pointing it right at Kanji's throat.

Smiling, Ikkaku pulled back, and returned his spear to a sword. "You impressed me, Kanji Tatsumi, and I'm not easily impressed." Sheathing his sword, Ikkaku turned away. "I can't wait to see how strong you get. Let's do this again, when you're ready."

There was a chime, and the world froze.

**Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be empowered when fighting with allies of the Tower arcana.**

* * *

><p>"Is there a problem, Ms. Amagi?" Captain Unohana asked.<p>

Yukiko shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry, Captain. I was just...thinking."

Unohana smiled as if she knew about what. "Jushiro is a wonderful captain. Souji will be fine. Now," Unohana motioned to a dummy body, "let's see what you can do with this. Try and heal it."

Yukiko went over to it, and placed her hands on the chest. Focusing on Unohana's instructions, Yukiko let her energy flow into the dummy.

Unohana nodded at what she saw. "Very good. You understand the principals very easily.

Yukiko wiped her forehead. "I was the main healer of our team when we went into combat. I guess that helps me understand it."

There was a knock at the door, and in walked Lieutenant Kotetsu. "I'm sorry to bother you, Captain, but there's someone here to see you."

She opened the door wider, and to Yukiko's shock, in walked Teddie. "Hey, Yuki!"

"Teddie? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently Captain Kurotsuchi has decided he no longer wants Teddie in his squad," Kotetsu said, reading the message Teddie came with.

"He said something about me not being worth the trouble of dissecting," Teddie explained.

Unohana took the message and read it.

_I have no use for this fool in my squad. In the first hour, he destroyed several important experiments, and his incessant questions are driving me insane. My initial scans displayed some healing potential, so I have officially transferred him to Squad Four. He is your problem now._

_Squad Twelve Captain_

_Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

Unohana closed the message. "Well, Teddie. Welcome to Squad Four. I'm sure we can find a place for you here."

His eyes shining, he bowed to Captain Unohana. "Thank you, Captain Unohana."

"For now, please find a place in the barracks, and I will talk with you later."

With another bow, Teddie left the room.

* * *

><p>As Teddie walked through the grounds, he bumped into another person who was carrying a huge pile of sheets.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Teddie said as he helped the person up.

The person was small, with a drooping face and long hair. "It's alright," he said in his high voice."

"My name's Teddie, what's yours?"

"Hanataro Yamada, Seventh Seat of Squad Four."

Teddie smiled as he shook Hanataro's hand. "Nice to meet you, Hanataro."

The world chimed, and froze around Teddie.

**Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be empowered when fighting with allies of the Sun arcana.**

The world restarted, but Teddie didn't react to the sight. "Do you need a hand?"

Hanataro smiled weakly. "Sure, thanks."

* * *

><p>As much as I don't like Teddie as a character(he was so annoying the first time I played Persona 4) I wasn't going to subject him to the horrors of Kurotsuchi's experiments. I figured having him with Hanataro would make for great possible comedy.<p>

Kanji's shikai looks like a Spartan Hoplite shield, with Rokuten Maou's face on the face of it.


	6. Power and Responsibility

Now for the first major battle of my story.

Chapter 6

Power and Responsibility

Souji was going through some drills with his zanpakuto when Kiyone flashed next to him. "Captain Ukitake wants to see you, Souji."

"I'll be right there."

Kiyone nodded, and flashed away.

Souji sheathed his sword and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Alright. Now let's see if I can do this right."

Souji focused his energy, and did his best to flash step across the barracks.

Souji stumbled outside of Ukitake's office. "I'll get the hang of this eventually."

Brushing his shihakusho off, Souji knocked on the door. Ukitake told him to enter.

Souji saw Rukia kneeling in front on Captain Ukitake. Nodding to her, Souji kneeled next to her.

"Now that both of you have arrived, we can get down to business. Several buildings in the Rukon District have been destroyed, and several souls disappeared."

Rukia spoke up. "What does Head Captain Yamamoto think?"

"He thinks that there are either rouge shinigami in the area, or somehow Hollows have gotten into the Soul Society."

"How would Hollows get into the Rukon District?" Souji asked. "Wasn't I told that they could only be brought in?"

Ukitake nodded. "That's the problem Souji. Neither possibility would be a good one. Now, we need the two of you to investigate the area. See what you can find, deal with the problem if it is reasonable, and report back. If it's bigger than the two of you can handle, get back immediately and we'll organize a bigger force."

Rukia and Souji nodded. "Understood."

* * *

><p>Rukia flashed to the most recently destroyed area, Souji arriving a few seconds later.<p>

"You're definitely getting better with the flash step, Souji."

Souji breathed deep and wiped his forehead. "Thanks. It's not as easy as it looks, but I'm getting it."

Souji looked around the area, his hand on his zanpakuto. "This place is trashed. What could have done all this?"

Rukia sighed and looked around as well. "Can you feel anything, Souji?"

Souji knelt and put his hand on the ground. With training, Souji had increased his ability to feel reiatsu, though it was still hard to use when not on a person.

"The area's energy is chaotic, too mixed to feel out."

But then he felt something in the trees to the left. "There's something over there that I haven't felt before."

A roar sounded, and both of them drew their zanpakuto.

"That sounds like a Hollow," Rukia said.

Then, a projectile shot from the trees, which Souji blocked.

Some trees shifted, and a giant creature with a white mask pushed through the brush. Several spikes pushed out of its arms, and shot toward them. They both flash stepped away.

"It's just one Hollow," Rukia said. "We should be able to deal with it."

Then Souji felt another one. "Rukia, behind you!"

Rukia turned as another Hollow rose up to strike her. Rukia responded by putting up her hand. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" A white flash exploded from her hand, and struck the Hollow in the face.

Sure that she was good on her own, Souji looked back at the spike-thrower. "Let's see what you got."

A sinister laugh emerged from the Hollow. "You might regret that, weakling." More spikes came from its arms, which Souji dodged.

'_When facing a Hollow, aim for the mask._'

Souji remembered his instruction on this, but found it difficult to find an opening. As he dodged several more spikes, he looked for a place to strike.

Then, he saw it. As it fired another volley, Souji flash stepped behind it. He leapt up its back, and stabbed the mask.

As the creature collapsed, Souji looked over to see Rukia dispatch hers as well.

She sheathed her zanpakuto and walked over to him. "How did it feel to kill your first Hollow?"

Souji shrugged as he sheathed his as well. "I'm more worried about how they got here."

Rukia nodded. "We need to report back to Captain Ukitake."

As they turned to leave, Souji suddenly whirled and drew his sword. "Except we're not done. There's another one here. And it's massive."

As another roar sounded, the sky cracked, and a large Hollow forced its way through the crack.

Rukia wasted no time in action. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

The attack flew to the Hollow, but stopped short of it, reflecting off some kind of barrier.

"Dammit, it's got a shield!" Rukia exclaimed.

Souji just stared at the Hollow. "Its power is massive. How do we fight this?"

"Like this." Rukia held her zanpakuto in front of her. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Rukia spun her sword in front of her, and it turned completely white, with a ribbon extending from the pommel.

Souji looked on in awe. "Is that your shikai?"

"Yes, now stand back." Rukia gripped her sword tighter. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

She swung her sword, and a white circle glowed beneath the Hollow. With a flash, the circle flashed up, encasing the Hollow in ice.

"Incredible," Souji said, staring in awe at the pillar of ice.

Rukia sealed her zanpakuto, and sheathed it. "Let's get back, Souji. We need to report..."

Rukia turned in shock as the ice shattered, and the Hollow emerged unharmed.

The Hollow roared, and a red sphere of energy formed in its mouth.

"Look out, Souji!" Rukia shouted. "It's using a cero!"

Souji just stared at the power being formed. Almost in reflex, Souji drew his zanpakuto. "Awaken, Izanagi!"

Souji swung his sword, and released its true form. This time, when he looked at the energy, he could see how the flow of it formed from the Hollow's reiatsu.

_If I can see that, then maybe I can study the shield._

With a roar, the Hollow fired its cero. Instead of moving as Rukia shouted, Souji stood his ground and braced himself, Izanagi at the ready.

As the cero flew at him, Souji struck it with Izanagi, cutting through the flow of energy forming it. With one last push, it blew apart.

Rukia's eyes widened at the display. "How did you do that, Souji?"

Souji didn't answer, but focused on the Hollow. Tightening his grip on Izanagi, Souji looked at the shield.

"Time to test it. _Tenraisabaki Tenteidoki._"

Souji launched the attack and it connected with the shield, making it flash. It was quick, over in a few seconds. But it was long enough for Souji to get a feeling for the energy. "Rukia, can you keep it distracted?"

Rukia looked at him, incredulous. "Distracted for what? There's no way through that shield."

Souji just held up Izanagi. "Trust me, please."

Rukia looked less than convinced, but something in Souji's voice made her trust him. "Just like Ichigo," she said.

* * *

><p>As Rukia fired shot after shot at the Hollow, not giving it the time to form another cero, Souji focused on the feeling he got of the shield's energy.<p>

He focused on the energy swirling around Izanagi, and compared it to the shield's reiatsu. He then began to change it to counteract the shield

Then, with a flash of realization, he had it. "Rukia, get away!"

Rukia nodded, and moved behind him. "This time, I've got you." Souji raised Izanagi. "_Tenraisabaki Tenteidoki_!"

The attack flew again, and hit the shield. But this time, the reaction was different. The energy fought with the shield, tearing at it.

With one last flash, the attack ripped open the shield, and sliced the Hollow's mask in half. With one final roar, the Hollow was ripped apart.

Souji resealed his zanpakuto, and sheathed it. "Now, we can leave," Souji said with a tired voice. Using two of his technique, plus modifying the second, had taken a lot out of him. It would take most of his power just to get back.

In fact, he was so tired he didn't even see how Rukia was staring at him. Her eyes wide at his display of power.

* * *

><p>After giving their report to Captain Ukitake, Souji went to the barracks to take a quick nap to regain his strength. Rukia had stayed behind to talk to the captain about something else.<p>

Once rested, Souji decided to get some more training done. As he was walking to the training yard, Kiyone and Sentaro appeared before him, talking over each other.

Souji waited till they stopped for breath, and held up his hands. "One at a time, please. Now, what did you want?"

"Please report to the meeting room, at once. A meeting has been called by the captain."

Souji shrugged. Maybe this had something to do with what he and Rukia found in the Rukon District. "I'll be right there."

As Souji entered the room, talk began to circulate among the gathered squad. On the stage was Ukitake and Rukia. Rukia was holding a small box.

"Souji," Captain Ukitake said as he entered, "please come up here."

Confused, Souji walked onto the stage.

"Rukia has told me about what happened when the two of you went out. You displayed an incredible amount of power, and more than that, the ability to improvise and keep your head in a crisis."

_Because that's what I've done for months,_ Souji thought.

"For too long," Ukitake continued, "there has been an open position in this squad, because no one has come forward who is able to take it."

Souji looked at Rukia, who averted her gaze.

"Therefore I, Captain Jushiro Ukitake, hereby offer you the position of lieutenant of Squad Thirteen. Do you accept this honor and responsibility?"

Rukia opened the box she held, revealing an armband with a snowdrop, and the symbol for thirteen.

Souji stared in awe at what he saw and heard. He, who had only been here for a month, was being given such a high position. "But, Captain, surely there's someone..."

Ukitake shook his head. "There is no one better qualified for this, Souji. You are the most powerful of this new generation of shinigami. I ask again, will you accept this?"

Souji looked over his squadmates, who were staring at him in awe and respect. _Looks like, in the end, I still can't escape the burden of a leader_.

Straightening up, he looked back at Captain Ukitake. "I am honored to accept this position, and will do my best to honor it, and the responsibility that it represents."

Ukitake nodded to Rukia, who came forward and took out the armband, and placed it on Souji's left arm. "Congratulations, Souji."

Ukitake extended his hand, and Souji took it. Then, the world chimed and froze.

**Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be empowered when fighting with allies of the Justice arcana.**

As Souji shook Captain Ukitake's hand, the squad members began to cheer for their new lieutenant.

* * *

><p>Souji's shikai ability was actually different when I created this story initially. To use the concept of the Wild Card, Souji was going to have the ability to copy any Shikai ability that he'd seen. But I decided that was WAY too overpowering, and changed it to the ability to see and attack energy.<p>

I know Rukia becomes the lieutenant in the current manga arc, but this is my universe. So if you don't like it, then I'm rather confused. You're okay with me mixing Persona with Bleach, but it's a problem that I don't follow continuity?

Please read and review.


	7. Highs and Lows

This chapter is shorter than normal, but enjoy it anyway.

I do not own Persona 4 or Bleach.

Chapter 7

Highs and Lows

_Souji, meet us in Squad Thirteen's meeting room._

Thinking about the message he received, Souji walked in to the meeting room, and was greeted by a chorus of cheers.

Sitting around a long table were his friends, along with Captain Ukitake and Rukia.

Souji's mouth split into a smile as he saw the friends he hadn't seen for a month.

"About time you got here Senpai," Kanji said.

Still smiling, Souji sat next to a radiant Yukiko. "What is all this?"

"It's a party, Souji," Yosuke said from across the table. "To celebrate your promotion."

"Well, that was the excuse anyway," Chie said.

Rise nodded. "We just wanted to see you again, Senpai. It's been a long month."

Ukitake coughed. "If I may?" The assembled group nodded. Ukitake stood and raised his glass. "To Souji Seta, the new lieutenant of Squad Thirteen."

Everyone raised their glasses, and took a drink. Then, everyone started eating and talking. As he listened to everyone talking about their training in the last month, Souji couldn't help but feel happy. It felt like how it used to be in Inaba. Just being with his friends, having fun and enjoying themselves.

Eventually, Ukitake excused himself to rest, and Rukia left to see her brother, leaving the friends alone.

As the talk died down, and the time went on, they eventually went back to their own barracks, until eventually it was only Souji and Yukiko left.

Taking her hand, Souji pulled her to her feet. "Let's go for a walk."

They left the building, and walked under the stars, hand in hand. Neither one said anything until they came to a hill that Souji had found a couple of weeks prior.

Sitting down, they were arm in arm, leaning against each other. Souji kissed Yukiko's cheek and rubbed her arm. "I missed you."

Yukiko turned to kiss him on the lips. Her eyes were bright. "I missed you too."

The full moon showed down on them, and Yukiko suddenly got to her feet. "Yukiko?"

"There's something I want to show you, Souji." Yukiko drew her zanpakuto. "Just watch."

Yukiko held her sword in front of her, and placed her hand on the side of the blade. "Flash and burn, Amaterasu."

Yukiko swung the blade down, and it turned into a large fan. The frame was red, the fan white, with a sun and flames on the sides.

Souji smiled at the sight. "You obtained your shikai?"

Smiling, Yukiko spun, trailing fire from her fan, whirling it around her. Then she stopped, and the fire faded. "My Amaterasu absorbs light and turns it into fire." The fan folded up, and returned to sword form.

"Beautiful," Souji said, and reached for her. As she took his hand, he suddenly pulled her down on top of him. "But not half as beautiful as you."

Yukiko giggled at his cheesy words. "I love you, Souji Seta."

"And I love you, Yukiko Amagi."

* * *

><p>Mitsuo Kubo sat in his cell, staring blankly at the walls. He'd been in prison for seven months, ever since those losers had beaten him.<p>

There was a grunt, and a thud outside his cell. Then, the door opened.

Standing in the frame was a tall man with brown hair and cruel eyes. He held an ornate sword in his hand and had a hole in his chest.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled. "She was right about you, human. You can be useful to us."

Kubo got to his feet, and stormed up to the man. "What are you talking about, loser?"

The man sighed, and quickly moved his arm, stabbing him through the heart. Kubo stepped back, shocked, and looked at the hole in his chest. "Why?"

Saying nothing, the man opened his left hand, showing a small orb. As Kubo stared at it, he was entranced by its glow, and his pain faded.

As it dimmed, Kubo looked down to see that he was now wearing a white robe. Looking behind him, Kubo saw himself laying on the ground. "What the hell?"

"I had to remove your soul," the man said in a smooth voice, "in order to give you the power to get your revenge on those who wronged you."

Out of the orb came a small blade, and handed it to Kubo. "This is a zanpakuto. With it, you can have your revenge. Will you join me?"

Kubo studied the blade, and saw two reflections in it. One was a boy with silver hair while the other was a girl with long black hair. "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>Aizen walked through the halls of the prison, Izanami guiding him to his other potential servant.<p>

The sword in his hand vibrated, telling him that he was there. With a single slash, the door fell apart.

The man's back was to them, staring out of the window to the moon. "What do you want?"  
>"Tohru Adachi?" Aizen was confused. This man hardly seemed to be a decent threat to his enemies.<p>

"_He is a most useful puppet. He has the potential for great malice._"

"So," Adachi said, still not looking at them, "the conductor has found a new puppet to manipulate. But I heard that those kids were all dead, lost a month ago."

Aizen despised being referred to as a puppet. _He_ was the one in control. "Indeed, but they moved on to the afterlife, and become shinigami."

Adachi slowly turned, a haunted look in his eyes. "Those brats have become gods of death?"

Aizen nodded. "And if you wish, I can make you one as well."

Adachi got to his feet "What do you need me to do?"

Aizen immediately responded by stabbing Adachi through the heart, and taking out the Hogyoku. As its light bathed him, Adachi's body fell, leaving his soul standing, holding a zanpakuto of his own.

Adachi looked over his sword, a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Insert ominous music here.<p>

Kubo and Adachi are taking the places of Tosen and Ichimaru as Aizen's puppets, uh, I mean lieutenants, in this story.

Similar to Kubo not having a persona, his zanpakuto is given to him by Aizen. And no, Adachi's zanpakuto is not Magatsu Izanagi. I've given him something original. Bonus points to anyone who can guess what they are.

Yukiko's shikai is about the size of Kitana's fan from Mortal Kombat.

Read and review.


	8. Dance With the Devil

In fact, I DO own Bleach and Persona 4. Muahahahahaha!

*Looks up from the computer to see an army of lawyers*

Uh, never mind.

Chapter 8

Dance with the Devil

"Gotcha, Kan-Kan!"

Kanji jumped and turned, his sewing supplies falling out of his hands, and saw Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi looking up at him.

"Uh, Lieutenant, what are you doing here?"

Her smile beamed. "I came to see why you were sneaking around, Kan-Kan. So, whatcha doing?"

Kanji looked around nervously. "Um, I'm not doing anything Lieutenant."

Yachiru laughed. "You can't fool me, Kan-Kan. I wonder if Kenny should know about this?"

Kanji shuddered at the thought of Captain Zaraki learning his secret. "Look, Lieutenant. If I make you a special doll, will you stay quiet?"

Yachiru seemed to be deep in thought. Then she beamed. "Okay, Kan-Kan. You can make me a Kenny doll."

Kanji let out a deep breath. "It's a deal."

* * *

><p>Chie sat on a hill, letting the breeze wave over her.<p>

"That you, Chie?"

She looked behind her to see Kanji walking up to her. "Hey Kanji. How's it going?"

Kanji shrugged and dropped down next to her. "Still feels weird not seeing each other every day, especially Senpai."

Chie sighed and shook her head. "You know, you can just call him Souji like the rest of us. He's not your Senpai anymore."

Kanji just shrugged and laid down. "Call it a habit. So how are you doing?"

Chie laughed. "Captain Hitsugaya's been having me help with the paperwork that Lieutenant Matsumoto won't do. She's better at dodging work than Yosuke."

Kanji laughed too, than stopped as a wave of pressure ran over them. He swallowed, and got up slowly.

"What was that?" Chie asked, looking around.

The slowly drawing fear on Kanji's face had her nervous. "Kanji, what is that?"

There was another push, and they both turned around slowly.

"Captain Zaraki," Kanji said, fear in his voice.

Zaraki loomed over them, his eye narrowed and something small in his hand.

Kanji swallowed. "Can I help you with something, Captain?" he said, his voice small.

Zaraki slowly raised his hand, showing them what he was holding. It was a doll, in the rough form of Zaraki himself. "I found Yachiru playing with this, and she told me _you_ made it for her. Would you care to explain to me _why_ you made her a doll?"

"Bec...because that's my hobby," Kanji managed to say.

Zaraki put a finger in his ear, like he hadn't heard clearly. "You make _dolls_?"

Kanji couldn't speak, and simply nodded.

"You actually thought you could be in my squad, and make dolls?" Zaraki said, his voice getting deeper.

Kanji mumbled something unintelligible.

Zaraki grabbed Kanji's shirt, and pulled him close. "Care to say that louder?"

Kanji forced his head to face Zaraki. "I said, yes sir."

Zaraki dropped Kanji, and put a hand on his sword. "Then prove it to me." He slowly drew his battered-looking blade. "Show me how tough you are."

Kanji numbly drew his zanpakuto, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw Chie next to him, her zanpakuto drawn as well. "What are you doing?"

Chie swallowed and faced Zaraki. "If I may, Captain Zaraki. Someone of your power against Kanji alone is hardly fair. I want to fight with him against you, sir."

Zaraki just shrugged, unconcerned. "If that's how you want it." Then he charged foreword, slammed his sword into hers, sending her down the hill. Then he swung at Kanji, who barely blocked, and was pushed back

Kanji shook his head from the force, and moved his blade along his arm. "Impact, Rokuten Maou." His sword expanded to his shield, and he braced behind it.

Zaraki took a step forward, then whirled and brought up his sword as Chie swung at him. "Not bad, but you have to do better than that." He shoved her off, and she landed next to Kanji.

"You do know we can't beat Captain Zaraki," Kanji said.

Chie got the same look on her face that she had when battling Shadows. "Maybe not, but we can give him one hell of a fight." She grabbed her sword by the hilt and blade, and raised it in front of her.

"Pummel, Suzuka Gongen!"

Then she brought her sword down, breaking it over her legs. Then, the sword became energy, and flowed over her arms and legs. Then the energy solidified into armor, icy blue and covered in shards.

As she started bouncing on her feet, Zaraki's mouth split into an insane smile. "Excellent. Now this can be a bit more _fun_!"

Zaraki swung at Chie, only to find him blocked by Kanji. With him braced, Chie leapt on his shoulders, and kicked off, going for Zaraki.

"Smile at this!" she shouted, and slammed her fist into his face.

Then a hand grabbed her arm, and pulled it away. Zaraki was frowning. "Is that all you've got?"

"Hardly," Chie said, and spun, kicking Zaraki into the chest, making him step back. As she landed, she punched him twice in the stomach, followed by a kick in the waist.

Chie smirked, than her smile fell as Zaraki chuckled. "That tickled. Now, can we get serious?"

Then Kanji was behind him, and swung the edge of his shield at Zaraki's head. Without even looking, Zaraki grabbed the shield with his free hand.

"I'm just so disappointed with you two," Zaraki said, shaking his head. "With your powers, you should at least have given me a decent warmup."

He threw Kanji toward Chie. Chie cracked her knuckles. "Then I guess we need to show what we can _really_ do." The air around Chie seemed to cool, and the shards on her zanpakuto extended.

Then Kanji noticed ice began to spread from Chie's feet. Then Chie shot forward, ice streaming from her feet, sliding on the ground. She struck a surprised Zaraki, leaving a scratch on his chest.

Zaraki looked down, then at Chie, his smile insane. "My turn." He brought up his sword, and brought it down.

"Chie!" Kanji shouted, and got in front of her, bringing up Rokuten Maou. Zaraki's zanpakuto hit the shield, and started to slice through it.

"If you're going to do something, Chie," Kanji said, struggling, "I suggest you do it now." Then he groaned as Zaraki's sword cut through half of his shield and went into his shoulder.

"Kanji!" Chie cried, then focused her reiatsu. "Alright, let's do this Suzuka Gongen." The ice on her right gauntlet lengthened, forming three sharp blades. "_Fuyu Naiya_."

She shot around, heading for Zaraki's right side, while his sword was still caught in Kanji's shield. "Take this!" But as the ice hit Zaraki, it shattered from the force of his reiatsu.

Zaraki pulled his sword back, grinning like a fool. "That was impressive. You actually tried to kill me with that attack." Then he looked at Kanji, who was holding his bleeding shoulder. "You got in front of her, and took a strike, ready to die. That's the kind of thinking I want in my squad."

"So...my 'hobby' isn't a problem?"

Zaraki shrugged. "Yumichika isn't exactly a manly man, and I still tolerate him. You shouldn't be a problem."

Kanji bowed as best he could with his injured shoulder. "Thank you captain." Then the world chimed and froze.

**Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be empowered when fighting with allies of the Devil arcana.**

Zaraki walked away, and Chie and Kanji resealed their zanpakutos. Chie put Kanji's uninjured arm over her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you to Squad Four. Yukiko will heal you right up."

* * *

><p>I want to thank Astrih Konnash for giving me the suggestion of having Kenpachi find a doll made by Kanji. It helped me expand the story some. Originally Kenpachi was simply going to fight Kanji to "take his measure" after Kanji had time to train and get stronger. So, if anyone else has any suggestions, let me know and I'll try and integrate them into the story.<p>

Chie's zanpakuto is an ice type that uses her martial arts skills. It's not as large as Yoruichi's anti-hierro armor, but about the size of her Persona 4 weapons.

"_Fuyu Naiya_"-"Winter Diamond"

Reviews make for happy authors, so please bring them on. I'm currently shooting for double digits. Just hit the little button below.


	9. The Mirror Crack'd

My apologies for the late chapter. I've had a lot on my mind lately, and it limited my imagination. To make up for it, this chapter is longer than normal.

**Chapter 9**

**The Mirror Crack'd**

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

The spell flew from Yosuke's hand, and collided with the target, destroying it. Behind him, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba raised his hands.

"Excellent work, Yosuke! Your kido power is incredible!" He looked over at Nanao Ise, who was talking with Rise. "What do you think of that, Nanao?"

Nanao looked rather unimpressed, and adjusted her glasses. "It's fine, if all you can do is destroy. Then again, I'd expect nothing else from your student, Iba."

She turned back to Rise, who had her eyes closed in concentration. "Now then, Rise. Show us what you can do."

Rise nodded. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!" The spell struck the dummy, the six rods of light holding it in place. Nanao nodded approvingly while Rise clapped at what she did.

Iba clapped Yosuke on the shoulder. "Yeah? Well real men rely on power."

Yosuke rolled his eyes at Rise. Apparently, there was a long-standing feud between the two of them. As Iba and Nanao began to argue about which form of kido was more effective, Yosuke tapped Rise on the shoulder. "What do you say we get out of here while they're still going at it?"

Rise nodded, looking at Nanao, concerned. Then she followed Yosuke out onto the main street.

As they walked, they saw Naoto running down the street, her zanpakuto in her hand. She didn't even spare them a glance. "What was that about?"

Yosuke's brow creased. "Let's go see what's going on."

Rise looked worried, but nodded, and the two of them followed after her.

* * *

><p>Naoto flash stepped to Captain Soi Fon's office, and knocked. "Enter."<p>

She walked into the office, and knelt before her captain. "You summoned me, Captain?"

"Yes," Soi Fon said from behind her desk. "I need you to investigate a reported disappearance from the Kusanagi Clan. According to the report, Aisha Kusanagi and her two bodyguards went for a walk, and then never returned."

Naoto nodded. "I understand, Captain."

"I want you to handle this yourself, Shirogane. Consider this your first _real_ test."

"As you wish Captain. I shall leave immediately."

* * *

><p>Naoto arrived at the last point they were seen, and began to look around. Behind some bushes, knelt and saw several footprints, overlapping each other. "Someone was here," she murmured to herself. "And for a while based on the overlap."<p>

Moving to a position just behind the prints, Naoto saw that the location gave a perfect view of the area, leading around the corner. "Someone standing here could see anyone coming from around the corner, giving them time to prepare an ambush."

Needing more information, Naoto flash stepped to the Kusanagi Manor, where she found a servant willing to talk to her.

"Did Lady Aisha walk the same way every time she went out?"

The servant rubbed his head. "I believe so. She always liked to look at the fish in the koi pond."

Naoto tipped her hat to him. "Thank you for your help."

The servant raised a hand to stop her. "Please, find Lady Aisha. None of us could bear it if anything happened to her."

"I will," Naoto assured him. "I will find her."

* * *

><p>Naoto returned to the site again, and went to look at the footprints again. But, she was shocked to see that they were gone, wiped clean. Her eyes immediately started to look around, trying to see what happened.<p>

It was a stick that saved her life. She whirled at the sound of a stick snapping to find a cloaked figure with a sword raised, poised to strike her down. She quickly flashed behind the assassin, and kicked him in the back of the knee, bringing him down. Then, she slammed the pommel of her zanpakuto into his neck, taking him down.

A quick search revealed a piece of paper with what appeared to be his orders.

_This shinigami has gotten too close. Eliminate the evidence, and deal with her if she returns. Then return to the training grounds to guard the girl._

Naoto crumpled the note, and called a Hell Butterfly, informing Soi Fon about the assassin so he could be taken into custody.

_Training grounds?_ Naoto thought, trying to remember what she learned about the area. "We're near the Squad Five barracks," she said to herself. "Could it be their training grounds?"

Not willing to waste any time, Naoto flash stepped over to Squad Five, and found Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. "Excuse me, lieutenant. I need to investigate something in your training grounds."

"Oh, okay," she said, confused.

Naoto tilted her hat to her. "Thank you, Lieutenant Hinamori."

Entering the building, she began to look around, but nothing looked out of place. But as she checked a corner, she saw a drop of what looked like blood. But it was nowhere near where anyone would have been bleeding during training.

She started knocking on the wall, and heard what she wanted. She drew her sword, and stabbed into the spot, tearing out a section of the fake wall. "Found you."

As she ran through, she found a tunnel leading down to some kind of lab. _This must be the lab of the traitor, Sosuke Aizen_. She stumbled across two bodies, clearly those of Lady Aisha's bodyguards. Then she saw a light, and heard a voice.

"Sanji hasn't returned. Do you think she got him, do you?" This voice sounded nervous.

A more confident voice answered. "Even if she did, she can't find us here. Now get the girl ready, so we can begin." There was a muffled scream in response to the statement.

Naoto drew her zanpakuto and walked around the corner. She saw Lady Aisha on the ground, bound wrist and ankle, and a cloth over her mouth. In front of her were two men, both dressed as shinigami. One of them had long brown hair down his back, and the other had spiky blonde hair.

"You will step away from her, right now."

The two turned, and looked at her. The blonde looked afraid, while the other was calm. "So you found us, huh?"

Naoto raised her zanpakuto slightly. "You are under arrest. Drop your weapons."

The confident one sneered, and jerked his head at the blonde. "You heard her, Shino."

Shino nodded, and put a hand on his sword. Then, with a flash, he was swinging at Naoto, forcing her to block. "I'm impressed you were fast enough to block my draw. But it won't be enough to stop me." He forced her back, and held out his sword. "Dance, Ryurai!" The blade transformed into what looked like a rapier, with electricity running along the blade.

The other one picked up Aisha, and tucked her under his arm. "Deal with her, Shino, and meet me at the pit."

"Of course, Hanzo."

As Hanzo ran past, Naoto tried to stop him, but a streak of lightning stopped her. "If you want him, you'll have to stop me, first." Shino's voice became more confident as he walked closer to her.

Naoto ran for him, slashing upward. Shino blocked with Ryurai, and a charge ran through her zanpakuto, stinging her hands. Only training kept her sword in her hand.

Then Naoto tried flash stepping behind, and going for his back, but another arc of lightning stopped her. "You can't attack me, girl."

Unwilling to surrender, Naoto tried again, going for his side. A slash she blocked pushed her back, slamming into a machine, whirring it to life.

"Die," he said quietly, his blade arcing with power. Then, the lightning suddenly pulled away, striking the machine. Taking only a split second, Naoto stabbed Shino in the arm, forcing him to release his zanpakuto. Then she whirled to her feet, slamming the flat of her blade to his head, dropping him like a stone.

"Stay here until they come for you," she said to his unconscious body, and released another butterfly to Soi Fon.

Running out of the lab, she ran into Hinamori, who had come to investigate the noise. "Lieutenant, is there any kind of pit around here?"

At her confused expression, Naoto explained. "The last suspect I'm chasing mentioned he was going to a 'pit' with his hostage. I need to know where to go."

Hinamori rubbed her chin, then snapped her fingers. "There's an old execution pit about a mile west of here. But no one's used it in years."

Naoto thanked her, and took off at a run, her zanpakuto still in her hand. She was so focused on where she was going, she didn't even see Yosuke and Rise watching her run by, concerned.

Naoto came to a stop at a large, square hole in the ground. Barely audible sounds drifted up from beneath. "Well, here goes nothing," she said, and jumped.

* * *

><p>Naoto used her reiatsu to slow her fall, and landed silently on her feet. As she looked around, she heard Hanzo's voice.<p>

"Bakudo 9, Geki!"

Naoto found herself paralyzed, unable to move. Then, a light appeared, and Naoto found herself surrounded by caged Hollows, and Aisha strapped to a chair.

"I see that neither Sanji nor Shino could stop you. No matter. Once I'm finished, I'll deal with you myself."

"What are you planning?" Naoto asked, fighting against the kido.

Hanzo motioned to the Hollows. "I will evolve. With Aizen's research, and the power of these Hollows, I will surpass a shinigami, and become more."

"So why need Lady Aisha?"

Hanzo looked at her, still struggling slightly in the chair. "The Kusanagis are guardians of an ancient power known as _Mukou Kaihou_."

The term confused Naoto. "Beyond Release?"

Hanzo nodded. "Indeed. With this power, I can bond myself with these Hollows, and become powerful enough to overthrow even Old Man Yamamoto."

Naoto doubled her struggle against the binding kido. "I won't let you."

Hanzo's smile was mocking. "How will you stop me?"

He turned his back on her, and walked to Aisha, hand extended.

"Whirl, Susano'o!"

Naoto heard the familiar voice, and something spun through the air, and hit right in front of Hanzo, blocking his access to Aisha. The object was a large, circular saw, and looked familiar to Naoto.

Then, a figure dropped, and slammed a shoulder into Hanzo forcing him back. As it rose, Naoto saw that it was Yosuke. He grabbed the saw, and swung it around him, poised to attack.

"Are you okay, Naoto?" Rise said from behind her, and she felt the kido vanish, allowing her to move. Naoto nodded in response.

"Who are you?" Hanzo asked, eyeing Yosuke.

"We're Naoto friends," Yosuke answered. He looked past Hanzo to Naoto. "Who is this guy?"

"He is the kidnapper of Lady Aisha Kusanagi. It's my mission to arrest him. Rise, could you please release Lady Aisha?"

Rise nodded, and ran around to the chair Aisha was in, trying to release the straps holding her.

Hanzo tired to get to her, but Yosuke was in his way, hand tight on his zanpakuto. "You want her, you have to go through me."

Hanzo looked around at the three, as if gauging his odds. Then, he leapt up, using his reiatsu to run on the air, and got out of the pit.

"Rise, look after Lady Aisha. Youske, with me," Naoto ordered, and the other two nodded. She and Yosuke ran up the pit, hoping to catch Hanzo before he got away.

* * *

><p>As they emerged in the bright sunlight, they saw Hanzo standing away from the edge, as if waiting for them. The smile on his face worried Naoto, as if was unconcerned with them being there.<p>

"How nice of you two to walk into my trap." He raised his zanpakuto, light reflecting off of it. "Reflect, Kyotansen"

Light shined from the blade, and when it dimmed he was holding a long, thin blade attacked to a large, round mirror over his arm.

Yosuke quickly spun, swinging Susano'o, and throwing it at Hanzo. The blade collided with the mirror, and spun against it, sparks flying. Hanzo sneered with contempt, and swung, knocking he blade aside.

Yosuke ran after it, and Hanzo moved to go after him before he retrieved it.

Naoto pointed her sword in front of her, hand on her arm. "Shoot, Yamato-Takeru!"

Naoto's sword transformed into what looked like a long-barreled rifle, a bar of energy at the shoulder. "_Hitoe_ _Tama_," she said, and fired an energy bullet, which Hanzo blocked with his mirror.

This gave Yosuke the time to grab Susano'o, and he swung at Hanzo, which he blocked with the blade. Then Youske held up his hand. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33, Sokatsui!"

The kido hit Hanzo in the stomach, forcing him back. "Enough!" he shouted, and held up his sword, sun reflecting off of the mirror. "_Kyobunshin_!" Light emerged from the mirror, and from it came a copy of Hanzo.

_That's why he wanted to get out of the pit. He must use light for his abilities_, Naoto thought. "Yosuke, take the copy. The original is mine." She reaimed for him. "_Kinkou_ _Tama_." She fired, and a larger blast went to Hanzo, who braced behind the mirror, taking the shot.

_I've got half of my ammo left_, she thought, glancing at the energy bar. _I need to make my shots count._

He thought was interrupted as the copy screamed, and Susano'o slice through it, turning it back into light.

"Now what will you do?" she asked him.

"This," he said simply, and raised his sword again. "_Hyaku Kyobunshin_"

Naoto and Yosuke found themselves surrounded by a hundred copies of Hanzo, the original hidden among them. "Now what will you do?" the hundred voices mocked.

"They can rely on me," Rise voice rang out, and she was at the edge of the pit, Aisha standing proud beside her. She placed the tip of her zanpakuto on the ground, and rested a hand on the pommel. "Discover, Kanzeon."

Rise zanpakuto transformed into what looked like a satellite dish, which Rise slid onto her arm. "Show me the truth," she declared, and he zanpakuto shined. She focused on it, then pointed to one located behind Yosuke. "That's the real one."

Wasting no time, Naoto whirled. "_Omoi_ _Tama_!" The barrel glowed with power, and Yosuke flash stepped away, right before she fired.

The massive blast struck Hanzo's mirror, shattering it, and all of the copies vanished. A stunned Hanzo didn't react as Yosuke punched him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees.

The three of them resealed their zanpakutos, and Naoto walked over to Hanzo, who was gasping for breath. "Squad Five Tenth Seat Hanzo Hirashi, you are hereby under arrest for kidnapping."

Applause caught their attention, and Soi Fon walked around a corner, Lieutenant Hinamori behind her, confused and worried.

* * *

><p>Rise stayed by Lady Aisha, watching as Captain Soi Fon congratulated Naoto on her investigation. She looked over as Lieutenant Hinamori came over to them. "Lady Aisha, are you well?"<p>

Aisha nodded. "Yes. Ms. Kujikawa here released me, and destroyed several Hollows as we tried to leave. Her kido is quite excellent."

Hinamori nodded, and looked over at Rise. "So, you're skilled in kido, are you?" She nodded and Hinamori held out a hand. "It's nice to know that there are kido experts among your group. It makes you a much more balanced team."

Rise took her hand, and the world stopped and she heard a chime.

**Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to the truth.**

**Thou shalt be empowered when fighting with allies of the Strength arcana.**

* * *

><p>Wow, that's a lot of zanpakutos. First off, Susano'o looks like the buzzsaw that surrounds Yosuke's Susano'o persona.<p>

As described, Kanzeon is a shield in the form of a satellite dish. It serves the same function as her persona, to a certain degree.

Yamato-Takeru is a rifle that looks like an elongated form of Naoto's persona. It has an energy gauge that only allows a certain number of shots. She has three shots(_Hitoe_/Single, _Kinkou_/Balance, and _Omoi_/Heavy) that take increasingly more energy to fire. Ex. The _Omoi_ _Tama_ can only be fired twice.

Kyotansen(Mirror Edge) was based on the bakkoto Saiga, but has a larger mirror. Ryurai(Dragon Thunder) is a rapier that has a lightning rod for a blade.

Yosuke and Rise are my kido experts, who specialize in hado and bakudo respectively.

"_Kyobunshin"-_"Mirror Clone"

"_Hyaku Kyobunshin_"-"Hundred Mirror Clone"

* * *

><p>Now, for my faithful readership, I have to recommendations:<p>

10 Foolproof Ways to Piss Off Bleach Characters by Kuso Shroan and infinityphoenix. I guarantee you will laugh your pants off reading it.

Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix by Eradona. This Bleach/Harry Potter crossover is one of the best stories I have ever read, and it comes HIGHLY recommended.

Please read review. Either praise or criticism, constructive or otherwise, is accepted


	10. Into the Fog

Now, I answer two questions. What is the power of Izanami, and what happened to Grimmjow?

**Chapter 10**

**Into the Fog**

"Can someone provide me with a decent challenge?" Grimmjow roared.

As the last remaining Espada in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow hungered for someone to fight.

A group of Hollows charged for him, intent on devouring him, but Grimmjow easily dispatched them with his zanpakuto.

Sighing, Grimmjow stabbed Pantera into the sand and dropped to a seat.

"You look bored, Grimmjow," a familiar smooth voice said from behind him.

Grimmjow whirled to his feet, sword in hand. Then his eyes went wide.

Standing behind him was Sosuke Aizen. Only it wasn't Aizen as he remembered him. "What are..."

"That is not important, Grimmjow. What is important is, will you serve me again?"

Grimmjow snarled, his eyes narrowing. "Serve you, again?" His grip tightened on his sword. "I'll die before I serve you again!"

Aizen sighed, his face with a shadow of regret. "I hoped this would be easy. But I have no option."

Grimmjow watched as Aizen drew his zanpakuto. "But that's not Kyoka Suigetsu."

"No. This is my new power. Now, be lost in the fog, Izanami."

Grimmjow braced himself for Aizen's attack, but nothing seemed to happen. Then, he noticed the fog. Spreading from the sword, this thick fog swirled across the sand, and surrounded him.

"Where are you attacking from, Aizen? This is a cheap trick, even for you."

"Aizen isn't in here, Grimmjow. There's only us."

Grimmjow turned to see someone hidden in the fog. "Who are you?"

The figure stepped forward. "Who am I? What a stupid question." With a shock, Grimmjow saw that the figure looked exactly like him. "I am you."

The copy's yellow eyes looked into his blue ones. "I pretend to be a king, but I'm just a weakling. I surrounded myself with other weaklings to make myself feel more powerful."

Grimmjow staggered back at the words he heard. "No, that isn't true, dammit."

The copy smiled. "Of course it is. When a single, simple human challenged me, I threw away everything to prove how much stronger I was. But in the end, I'm just a weak fool who had to be saved by him."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow shouted. "That isn't true."

"Of course it's true. I know, because I am you."

Grimmjow brought up his sword. "No. You're not me!"

The copy started laughing. "That's right, because now I'm _me_!"

Snarling, Grimmjow wasn't going to take this. "Grind, Pantera!" With a flash, and plume of smoke, Grimmjow emerged in his resurreccion.

The copy slowly drew his own sword. "Shred, Pantera Negra." Darkness swirled from the sword, surrounding the copy. As it dispersed, there stood the copy in a dark version of Grimmjow's resurreccion. "I am a Shadow, the true self. And I will be the king."

* * *

><p>Aizen looked at the fog that even he couldn't see through. If what Izanami had told him was true, something should be happening to Grimmjow at this moment.<p>

Then, he heard loud voices, and the reiatsu of Grimmjow's resurreccion, along with another, similar feeling.

"_It appears he denied it_," Izanami said in Aizen's mind.

"Denied what?"

Izanami manifested in her transparent form, her white dress flowing in the wind, and her red eyes amused. "He has denied the truth of himself."

The two reiatsus in the fog clashed, and, with a flare, one of them faded.

"It is over," Izanami said.

Aizen sheathed his sword, and the fog dispersed. As it cleared, Aizen could see one figure standing over another.

The standing figure looked over to Aizen with his yellow eyes.

Aizen walked over to him. "So, you are the Shadow?"

He sneered at the form at his feet. "Not anymore. Now, _I_ am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Then he kicked at the body, rolling it over to reveal Grimmjow's ravaged face. "And this, is nothing at all."

"And will you serve me, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow went to his knee, bowing his head. "I serve the one who controls the fog. I will fight for you."

Aizen turned to Izanami's transparent form. "We have our third soldier. Now, it is time for us to announce ourselves."

"So it shall be," Izanami said, fading away.

* * *

><p>Souji stretched and cracked his knuckles, pushing away from the desk. He'd finally finished with the paperwork he was helping Captain Ukitake finish, and his shoulders were stiff.<p>

He left the office, and walked to the Captain's Quarters, knocking in case the captain was asleep.

"Come in."

Souji slowly opened the door, and saw the Ukitake's face was pale. "Sorry to disturb you, Captain." Ukitake waved his apology away. "I've finished with the paperwork you requested, and I wanted to know if you needed anything else done."

Ukitake shook his head. "There's nothing of importance. Take the afternoon off, and enjoy yourself."

Souji bowed. "Thank you, Captain. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Of course," Ukitake said, then laid back down.

Souji slowly closed the door, and left the barracks, breathing deep.

With a flash, Souji went over to Squad Four, wanting to see Yukiko. As he arrived, he found Teddie sweeping up with a small shinigami with a long face.

"Hey, Sensei!" Teddie shouted, waving his broom.

"Hey Teddie," Souji said, waving back. "Have you seen Yukiko?"

"She was assisting Lieutenant Kotetsu, the last time I saw her." Then Teddie pointed to the person he was with. "Oh, Sensei. This is Hanataro Yamada. He's my new friend."

Souji held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Hantaro."

Hanataro seemed shocked that Souji was addressing him directly. "Wha...Oh, nice to meet you, Lieutenant Seta," he said, taking Souji's hand.

Souji stepped back. "See you later, Teddie." Then he focused his sense, and honed in on Yukiko's and Isane's reiatsu. He flash stepped to them, and found Yukiko checking on patients. She looked up, and smiled when she saw him.

Lieutenant Kotetsu looked up, and nodded. "Go on, Yukiko. I can finish up myself."

Yukiko bowed. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Souji and Yukiko walked out, and grasped hands. "So, how's being the lieutenant?"

"Mostly, paperwork. But I don't mind it. How about working in medical?"

Yukiko shrugged. "No difference to me. It was just as hard keeping all of us alive during the investigation."

Souji laughed. "True. We probably made it tough for you quite often."

The two embraced, and were about to kiss, when a resounding crack echoed around them.

Souji looked for the source, his hand on his sword. Then, he saw it.

On a large outcropping of rock with the remains of a wooden platform, a tear began to form in the sky.

"Come on," Souji said, grabbing Yukio's hand. He felt a massive energy forming at the outcropping. "We have to get you out of here."

Fear appeared on Yukiko's face. "What about you?"

Conviction was on Souji's face. "I have to see what's happening."

Yukiko pulled Souji to a stop. "Then I'm going with you."

Souji tried to argue, but the look on Yukiko's face told him it was pointless. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Naoto ran for the Sokyoku Hill, running after Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda. "What could that be?"<p>

"I don't know," Soi Fon said. "But it can't be good."

As they rounded the corner, they met up with Captain Komamura, who was with Lieutenant Iba and Yosuke.

With a silent nod, the six of them sped for the hill.

* * *

><p>"Souji!"<p>

Souji and Yukiko stopped as Rukia and Captain Ukitake caught up to them. "Captain, do you know what's going on?"

"We'll find out when we get to the source, Souji. Now, hurry."

As the shinigami came together, they all gathered on Sokyoku Hill, and watched as the sky split.

From out of the tear came a man with brown hair and white robes. As he emerged, all of the shinigami took a collective breath.

"How can Aizen be here?" Rukia asked.

"That's Sosuke Aizen?" Souji asked, remembering what he'd been told about the traitor to the Soul Society.

Aizen stopped, and spread his arms. "Greeting shinigami, new and old alike. I have come to formally inform you that the Soul Society shall fall very soon."

"We stopped you once, Aizen," Renji Abari shouted.

A cold smile spread on Aizen's face. "Except, you no longer have Ichigo Kurosaki to fight for you. Without him, you cannot stop me."

Then his attention focused on the Investigation Team members. "So, these are the newcomers. I think you shall recognize my new lieutenants."

Aizen snapped his fingers, and two other rips appeared. Out of them walked two people.

One was a teenager with black, beady eyes and a gaunt face. The other was a younger man with dark hair and a wicked smile.

"It's Mitsuo Kubo!" Chie shouted.

"And Tohru Adachi as well," Naoto said calmly.

"Who are these two?" Yamamoto asked.

It was Souji who answered. "They were enemies of ours when we fought against Izanami."

Souji focused on Adachi. "I thought you had changed! You were the one who told us about Izanami!"

Adachi slowly drew his sword. "Indeed, I did. I was simply waiting for my moment to strike."

Then he whirled and put his sword to Aizen's throat. "I will not be a puppet again."

Aizen looked rather unconcerned about the blade on his throat. "Did you always intend this?"

"Yes, I did. After I kill you, and stop _her_ once and for all, I'll give myself to them. As gods of death, this time they'll kill me, like they should have before."

"That's unfortunate. I hoped I would not have to do this the hard way."

A shadow separated itself from Aizen's rip, and shot foreword, slashing at Adachi. In that moment of distraction, Aizen placed a circle on Adachi's chest, which spread over him with tentacles. Adachi slumped, and the shadow took him away.

"Now that that is out of the way," Aizen said, as if nothing had actually happened, "I give you fair warning. Stay out of my way, or I will eliminate you all."

Backing away, Aizen spread his arms again. "I will deal with you eventually, of course. But that can wait. I give you my offer. Fight now, and die now, or hold back, and die later."

Aizen walked into his rip, followed by Kubo, and it slammed shut, leaving the shinigami in silence.

* * *

><p>The new Grimmjow is what I call a Sombra(Spanish for Shadow). They will serve as my arrancars. If anyone has an idea for a Sombra, pm them to me, with a basic description, resurreccion, and bio(if you so choose).<p>

Please read and review, and spare neither praise nor scorn.


	11. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology


End file.
